Hold Back
by Emo Strain
Summary: “…venerated by numerous men for she is perfect. Seto Kaiba swiftly strode at the base of the stairs and waited for his fiancée… At the corner of the ship, a single tear rolled down at Tèa Gardener’s cheek.”
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Hold Back**

by Emo Strain

It was a starry night when a large cruise is sailing at the velvety midnight blue ocean. Fireworks erupted at exact eight o' clock pm. The cruise in the enchanting ocean sequined with fireworks made a perfect place for romance. Only the most affluent people in the world are in the ship. Elation is felt through chatters, laughs, world-class cuisine, wine and classical music. Amidst the crowd, a redhead beauty descended at the stairs in her divine white long gown. Serenity Wheeler is an heiress of the leading cruise ship in the world. As expected for an heiress, she is sophisticated, modest and exceptionally beautiful. Attention of the crowd is diverted to the lovely vision descending.

Making haste because dinner is approaching, Tristan an engineering student and sidelines as a waiter skillfully paved his way against the crowd. Unexpectedly, Tristan spotted a heavenly being come down on stairs. Like the multitude, the waiter couldn't help but stare at the heiress and a part-time model. Not able to contain admiration and at the same time helplessness to his long-time crush he muttered, "An impossible dream".

It is well known that Serenity is venerated by numerous men for she is perfect. Seto Kaiba swiftly stride at the base of the stairs and waited for his fiancée. Serenity beamed at her handsome fiancée but Seto is devoid of any emotion. She isn't bothered though since she got used to it for almost a year.

At the corner of the ship, a single tear rolled down at Tèa Gardener's cheek. Tèa faced the ocean, hopeful to regain her senses and prevent her from breaking down.

"Yami…" a whisper engulfed by the claps of the people for the perfect couple is beginning to dance. Occasions like this reminded her broken relationship.

Yami is a wealthy businessman whose riches can be compared to a Pharoah's. He conquered Duel Monsters by defeating the former champion Seto Kaiba. Yami and Tèa met when they were in high school. Tèa is smitten by his determination, courage and value on friendship. They are about to be married in a month but Yami backed out because he felt that there is something missing.

"I hope you find in Egypt what you're looking for… because I'll be waiting for you…" murmured Tèa hopeful that the wind will carry the message to her beloved.

With a sigh, Tèa left her sanctuary and headed for the dinner table to join the perfect couple. In the course of walking, Tèa is aware of the whispers and glances of distaste thrown at her. Since they broke up, many false accusations were invented by jealous individuals to take her down and the elite society seemed to believe.

She is used to falsehood accusations and doesn't bother to clear her name since she did nothing wrong. Tèa being self-reliant did not let the issues get on her way. For no one can make her inferior without her consent.

"Cousin, are you alright?" a concerned voice from Serenity.

"I'm alright cous'" assured Tèa.

"You know what I think? Without me, this party will be as boring as the music playing right now" answered Tèa with wink.

Serenity paid attention to the music being played and concluded Tèa is right since she saw the reason why Otogi is not following her. The business tycoon decided to doze off at the shoulder of plump politician… with a drool.

Across the table, the person sitting beside her cousin emitted a constrained chuckle at the disgraceful sight of his business rival. The phrase "rare event" is an understatement when the Great Seto Kaiba chuckled. Serenity felt that her cousin's presence really made the evening more interesting.

Tèa chatted Serenity like there is no tomorrow and Seto mutely paid attention to their conversation. The food was sumptuous and dinner went well until a waiter accidentally grazed the sauce-filled platter at Seto's suit. Tristan was so nervous in serving food with Serenity up close thus prevented him to concentrate on his job. Tèa noticed what happened and couldn't blame the guy.

"What a dimwit!" spat Seto at the waiter. The poor waiter is fervent in muttering apologies to the man capable to fire him. Tristan badly needed this job to sustain his studies and help his father. He wanted to bang his head for being careless and making a fool of himself in front of Serenity. Serenity is busy tending the expensive suit of Seto and at the same time cast a worried glance for the waiter. A snarl from Seto's throat came and Tristan prepared himself for the dreaded words, "You're -".

"Seto!" an impulsive shout came from Tèa. Seto shifted his glare to the brunette sitting across.

He is very annoyed that this blue-eyed rebellious brunette is the only person who is not intimidated by his glare and even has the nerve to shout and then glare at him. Seto know Tèa Gardner very well. They have been classmates in high school, both of them disagreed when there is a discussion in class and not long before he liked how she treated him. Unlike the pathetic people surrounding him, Tèa Gardener courageously stands for her right and daring enough to shift her studies from business administration to dancing. Her parents extremely discouraged her rebellious act, however Tèa being stubborn went overseas to escape and finish dancing lessons at New York. Later on, Tèa felt guilt therefore she returned to finish her business administration course. Now, Tèa is expected to run the Gardner Corp. hotel, real estate and cars when her father retires this year.

Seto redeemed his senses when he felt Tèa is burning holes in his head. Right there, he realized something. The two of them cannot stand each other and if both them will be thrown in an isolated island… he'd rather commit suicide.

Should I continue? (--;)


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Hold Back**

by Emo Strain

"Are you really that heartless? He said he's sorry." said Téa using a loud wretch voice that made people look at their direction.

Seto Kaiba almost puked at her act. Téa really know what Seto resents most about her – making a scene. In the middle of the fuss, Seto still believes that a reckless act should be punished. "Mind your own business Gardner." countered Seto.

"I'm sorry but I just love to partake in all conversation." Téa sarcastically spoke to let him know she heard him when he said it earlier to Serenity.

"So the Queen of Talk wanted to have a conversation with me? I'm flattered." Seto said sarcastically. "So what do you want to talk about?" Seto said pretending to look eager.

A mischievous idea came to his mind. "The international oil companies decided to increase cost per barrel, the shipment goods would probably be affected. What would you say about that?" Seto said with a demeaning smirk, mocking Téa's knowledge on current issues.

Téa fully aware of his intention, she confidently responded, "I've read from a newspaper that that a barrel of oil costs $64 therefore UNCTAD offered financial assistance with the programs for stabilizing commodity prices and opening new markets."

"Who would have thought that besides magazines you also read newspapers?" Seto leaned at his seat arms crossed, still wearing a demeaning smirk.

"You found it amusing that I read newspapers? Well I found it amusing that you haven't turned into moneybags with your business obsession!" Téa already raised her eyebrow.

"Watch your mouth Gardner."

"Touchy aren't you Seto?"

"That's Mr. Kaiba for you." Seto replied with a scowl.

"I can call you whatever I want. Whether it will be bigheaded, humdrum or scowl face"

A continuous tirade came from Téa and Seto, both of them unwilling to give up. Since Téa managed to catch Seto's attention, Serenity grabbed the opportunity.

'Go' Serenity discreetly mouthed to the waiter.

'Thanks' Tristan gratefully mouthed in reply before he escaped as fast as he can.

Seto sensed the abrupt movement. He moved his head towards his direction but he is already gone.

"Goddamit, Serenity! You conspired again with your cousin!" Serenity fearfully put her head down.

Out of the blue, Seto said, "Look at you! Aren't you exposing too much skin?" eying her backless gown with disapproval. "I swear you're becoming a whore lately!"

"What?" Téa exclaimed, not fully understanding why the hell he called her cousin whore.

Suddenly Serenity stood up. "Excuse me" she said in a meek voice and straightaway heading to her cabin without even looking to them.

Téa cannot believe in an expense of a minute, the jerk Mr. Kaiba is only sitting across the table while enjoying a glass of wine not even minding her hurt cousin.

"I swear you'll be as sore like hell when you loose Serenity" Téa suddenly spoke.

"It will never happen. I assure you" Seto not even bothering to look at her.

"I think you should go for her"

"She needs to be alone."

"Ugh! You're an insensitive jerk! I can't believe Mokuba is your brother! I swear -"

Téa is surprised that Seto immediately got up and seemed to be heading at Serenity's cabin.

'Acting like he owns the world! I bet only Serenity can REALLY love that jerk! At least he got scared at the thought of losing her.' Téa thought.

The cabin is designed according to baroque architecture with expensive brass and wood furniture occupying at every corner. In the middle of the room, shiny red tresses sprawled at a king size bed. A barely heard cry came from Serenity as she embraces a pillow. She never thought that Seto would not like her appearance tonight – to put it lightly. She spent an entire week just to search for the perfect gown. She picked the backless white gown to catch his attention. She didn't expect that Seto disdains showing some skin. Moreover, she didn't expect him to call her whore. Then what would please Seto? Serenity doesn't know at all. Their first few months together, Seto occasionally asks her to date and give her gifts. Yes, she remembered the first gift he gave. Serenity lifted her bracelet to catch light. The 'Star Ruby' as they call it, a really precious stone that displays a star when illuminated. It's been an hour since she locked herself and she wouldn't be surprised that they have already docked near the shore of Domino.

A knock was heard from the door.

'Probably Téa' Serenity thought. "Come in"

Seto looked at Serenity slightly shock at her state of distress. Pins that held her red long tresses before are now cast on the floor. Serenity now has her red locks cascaded down her back and her eyes are red and swelling, obviously from crying.

Serenity surprised at Seto's presence, immediately stands up from her bed. Seto walks towards Serenity but stopped in a length of an arm when Serenity spoke.

"Seto, there is something I want to discuss to you."

Serenity deeply breathed to calm herself. "You've changed a lot. The way you treat me is not like the way when we first met. I know you're stressed because of work but some things are more important than running a company. It's like I don't know you anymore." then Serenity started crying.

"I'm sorry about that." Serenity wipes off her tears. "Knowing you, I probably look like a weakling." Serenity continued with a humorless laugh. "I guess you need space. Should we call the engagement off?" Serenity looks up at Seto wearing a bitter smile. Slowly, she removed her engagement ring and handed it over to Seto.

Seto's eyes are covered by his long fridge of hair across his forehead. Serenity begins to conclude that he doesn't care at all.

At last Seto replied, "No". All of a sudden, Seto gathered Serenity in his arms. What he did brought Serenity in tears again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I can't live without you. I still yearn to marry you. I'm sorry" Serenity sobbed.

A bang from the door set the couple apart. Three men wearing all black, faces hidden behind their bonnets with guns fastened with silencers surrounded both of them.

"How lucky for us, I didn't expect Serenity Wheeler has a companion, Seto Kaiba of all people! We can kidnap both of them." a voice of woman excitedly exclaimed.

In an instant, Seto tackled the nearest man. The man is lying in his stomach and Seto restraining his arms in one hand and holding his gun in the other. Swiftly, Seto removed his bonnet but the man refused to face Seto; however Serenity managed to glance at his face.

"Seto Kaiba is a dangerous man. We cannot afford to fix an eye at him." a deep voice from their leader then he aimed his gun towards Seto.

"Drop your guns or I'll shoot your comrade!" Seto angrily declared.

"I don't care." their leader coldly stated.

In an instant Serenity pushed Seto away but she was hit by the bullet. She immediately fell and her head bumped to a brass furniture. Seto tried to reach for the one who saved his life but another man quickly covered Seto's face with a chloroform soaked towel making him unconscious.

The man who made Seto unconscious angrily barked their leader, "You promised me that there would be no killing!"

Their leader pushed him aside and said, "Don't shout they'll hear us."

"Drat! Is she dead?" the woman anxiously asked.

Their leader checked Serenity's pulse, "No. The bullet only grazed her shoulder; she must have lost consciousness when she hit the furniture." The leader carried Serenity on his broad shoulders. "Now let's get moving!"

"Wait!" the woman removed Serenity's bracelet then put it in her own wrist. "Nice", the woman said admiring the Star Ruby.

Outside the cabin, Tristan is staring at a cut-out from a magazine featuring Serenity endorsing a clothing line and then kept it inside his wallet. He is hesitant to knock and give thanks to Serenity. 'I have a bad feeling about this… What if Mr. Kaiba is inside?' In an instant, the door opened and blurry of black figures came out. One of them punched his gut that rendered him to fall. The black figures jumped at the railings of the ship carrying…

"Serenity!"

Tristan hastily rose ignoring the pain in his gut, rushes to the railings. Immediately, he spotted three men in a worn-out Ferrari 330. Acting on impulse, he jumps towards at the adjacent cargoes until he is only few feet above the ground. He instantly spotted his Volkswagen beetle and proceeded to catch the kidnappers.

They already left the domain of Domino City for the trees are already thick. The chase was full of turn. A single mistake can cost your life. In every bend, a cliff awaits. The two cars were competing in high speed and the sharp turns on mountain roads, becomes highly dangerous as they continue.

Until, the Ferrari 330 looses its control and came tumbling down the cliff.

Tristan immediately came out of his car. He is about to slide along the cliff, however a man carrying an unconscious Serenity suddenly turned up to his side.

"I'm sorry" The man said no longer wearing a bonnet.

"Brother?" Tristan is pale and can't believe what he's seeing. "Why? I can't believe you did this!"

"Later! Get Ms. Wheeler! We've to get out of here!"

Tristan mutely complied to his older brother. Exactly when they got on the other side of the road, the car down the cliff exploded.

Tristan watched in awe the explosion. Out of his stupor, his brother spoke, "I cannot find another way to earn money but I changed my mind when I saw you chasing us. I struggled, I said this is wrong, I tried to stop the car but they won't! I didn't know it will go this far." His brother explained while panting.

"Father will be disappointed." Tristan said still not looking at his brother.

"Take her, get away from here, far away!" said his brother desperately. "She saw my face. Please I don't want to be jailed." His brother pleaded.

"I can't! This is wrong! She won't listen!" Tristan stated that it is a hopeless situation.

"Please! Explain to her what happened before you turn her over. I don't want to be jailed. Most of all, I don't want father to know." His brother began to bawl.

Tristan's mind is still in haywire but he felt the need to protect his brother and prevent the shameful act to be exposed that would surely disappoint their father.

He decided to agree. Wordlessly, he carried Serenity, left his brother, started his car and headed for a long journey without even knowing what lies ahead.

**DOMINO CHRONICLES**

**SERENITY WHEELER**

**DEATH OF A PRINCESS**

It is with the most profound and heartfelt regret, in which the whole Domino City will share, that we announce that Serenity Wheeler died at 11:54 last night. Her body was found charcoal black inside a Ferrari 330 together with her captor.

Ms. Serenity Wheeler was abducted inside her cabin after the party when their cruise docked at the coast of Domino City. The intention of the abduction is to acquire money from the prominent family of Wheeler in exchange of the heiress. The reckless driving of her captor resulted to the gruesome car crash to the cliff. Domino Police declared that the leak on gas caused the explosion of the car. Both bodies are unidentifiable, however the bracelet Ms. Serenity Wheeler wore the party was attached at the wrist of a body.

The members of the Wheeler Family, Ms. Téa Gardner and Mr. Seto Kaiba were still shocked and requested to respect their privacy at this tragic moment.

The news comes with the greatest sorrow to Domino Chronicles, as it will come to every citizen of the Domino City. We feel the deepest sympathy for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Mr. Seto Kaiba and the other members of the family. We hope that Almighty God will give them grace to bear the great loss they have sustained.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them; they encourage me to write more! Thank you so much!!! I love you guys!!! ()


End file.
